


Our Last Night

by TheSightlessSniper



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I haven't written for these guys in around 6 years, I'm a little rusty, It's been a while, M/M, Night-Before-The-Ceremonial-Duel-Fic, Oh god what has happened to me, Possibly liberties taken with canon, Puzzleshipping, apparently I write angst now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: He swallows again, looking to the desk. ‘What if I lose?’‘Then you lose.’Glancing back up, he takes in the expression pulling at Atemu’s face; ambivalence. Does he want to stay as much as Yuugi wants him to?Also known as my obligatory Night-Before-The-Ceremonial-Duel-Fic.





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where this came from. A long time ago, when I was in my late teens...Puzzleshipping was my very first slash pairing, and my first slash OTP, and I did used to write fic for them. Really terrible fic. Seriously, god-awful. I'm never posting those old ones again.
> 
> I digress. I have no idea where this came from, but it's here, and it's sad, and whichever masochists want to read this, I hope you enjoy it!

The cards are all laid out in front of him.

He takes one or two of the cards out of his deck, replacing them with a couple more. Usually he limits himself, preferring his deck to be streamlined and easier to predict. Instead he throws in the extra card. It could be the difference between a win and a loss.

The guilty feeling rises. It could be the card that forces Atemu to be stuck here, never able to see his family again his afterlife.

The door opens. He already knows who it is.

He turns his head to see Atemu shielding his eyes with one hand. ‘Is it safe? Do you have your deck out?’

Shaking his head at the wording, he stacks the cards into his duel-disk, ready for the next morning. ’Oh if only Jou was in the room right now…’

Peering out from behind his hand, Atemu shifts closer, perching on the end of the desk next to him. He licks his lips, and Yuugi wonders if he hears him swallow; he can see the definition of light muscle under Egyptian skin, and he wishes he could touch.

The Pharaoh sighs. ‘You worried about tomorrow?’

‘I’m worried about disappointing you.’

‘You can’t do that.’

‘I can.’

‘I mean…you can never disappoint me, Yuugi.’

He swallows again, looking to the desk. ‘What if I lose?’

‘Then you lose.’

Glancing back up, he takes in the expression pulling at Atemu’s face; ambivalence. Does he want to stay as much as Yuugi wants him to?

He tries again. ’I don’t want to lose, get to keep you, but then have you resent me for the rest of our lives.’

‘I wish…I wish we could stay here, in this moment, for the rest of time.’ A hand cups his cheek, shifting to lift his chin. ‘I wish I didn’t have to leave you behind.’ And as if it’s a catalyst, something in Yuugi snaps.

It all happens so quickly. Yuugi leans forward, pressing his lips to Atemu’s, feeling him hesitate as if he’s trying to figure out if what is happening is real before pushing back into it with just as much vigour.

They end up on the bed, although he has no idea how they crossed the gap. He sinks backwards onto the sheets, hair a three-coloured halo below his head, and leads one silken tanned hand down his body with his own pale one.

As it touches the waistband of his jeans, Yuugi gasps into the kiss, breaking away to breathe. It’s too much, not enough. ‘Atemu—‘

‘I don’t want to leave you.’ A kiss to one cheek. ‘I don’t—‘ A kiss to the other. ‘—I don’t want to leave you.’ Atemu captures his mouth again, encouraging him to shuffle further up the bed. Clothes disappear, and soon they’re skin to skin, and Atemu’s inside him, breath coming hard against his neck and filling him with a burning pain and pleasure. Tears seep back into his hair as he gasps into his shoulder, moaning the Pharaoh’s name.

He doesn’t know how long passes. It feels like too little time and too much time; too much in that time slows every time Atemu gives him that look filled with raw love and passion, and too fast in that the sun is already threatening the horizon with its pre-appearance glow by the time they’re done. They lie there together, breathing each other in, allowing themselves to forget that in a few short hours, Atemu will be gone, and for the first time in years, Yuugi will have to face being truly alone again; no voice alongside his own in his mind, no soul room, no place to go to seek council with his long-term body-mate. He’s no longer a vessel, but for days he can still hear Atemu talk to him through the connection between them, absentmindedly mumbling about junk food, or Anzu’s hair, or Jounouchi’s obsession with playing ‘Finger or Toe’ with Honda. And then there are the comments about him, meant for himself but which still leaked through:

_‘You’re so beautiful.’_

_‘I wish I could take you with me.’_

_‘I wish I didn’t have to leave you.’_

_‘I love you so much.’_

He wonders how much of his own thoughts made it through the other end.

Forcing the connection further open, he pours the feelings back. He tells him he’s beautiful too, and that he wishes Atemu could stay, and that he wishes he could come with him too. As soon as he says the words in his mind, Atemu curls over him, sobbing into his chest and almost crushing him in his grip in his need to be close.

The sun cracks the sky. Finally Atemu drifts off.

Yuugi doesn’t sleep. Instead he cradles the Pharaoh in his arms. He savours the dull ache in his back, the strain in his legs, the odd sensation of semen slipping out between his thighs and soaking into the sheets below.

He doesn’t sleep at all.

 

When he wins, Atemu leaves, and the tomb collapses in onto itself, leaving him numb. Still hopeful, he calls through their severed link. _‘Atemu?’_

The silence hurts most of all.


End file.
